


Nuestro Secreto

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Day
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Drama, ErikMpreg, Lorna Dane - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Charles nunca imaginó que tras separarse en la playa, Erik ocultaría semejante secreto. Para colmo, un malentendido propiciado por Hank empeoraría las cosas. ErikMpreg. Situado durante los eventos de DOFP.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Primero

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de ErikMpreg. Está dedicado a @CamiHolland115. Espero que te guste. 

Agradezco a @KiKaLoBe por su ayuda.

Esta historia se sitúa durante los eventos de DOFP.

Nuestro Secreto. Cherik (ErikMpreg)

Primero

Dentro del avión privado de Xavier, mientras Hank McCoy piloteaba hacia París para detener a Raven y James “Logan” Howlett se había quedado dormido en un asiento, lleno de alcohol para soportar ese viaje con su fobia a las alturas, Erik observaba a Charles. No podía hacerse la idea de que su otrora amigo y amante hubiese sacrificado su don en pos de volver a caminar. Cuando abrieron la puerta del ascensor en el Pentágono, Charles había sido la última persona que esperaba que lo recogiera, después de todo lo que habían vivido. Sí, después de que en diez años ni se hubiese preocupado por él. 

Erik había tratado de contactarse dos meses después de la separación en Cuba. Había viajado hasta el portón de la mansión en Westchester, solo para que Hank convertido en Beast, lo atendiera y lo enviara al demonio. Erik había insistido porque necesitaba la ayuda desesperada del telépata pero el joven, ya gruñendo y con ganas de desgarrarlo, le espetó.

-Siempre fuiste un egoísta que pensó solo en sí mismo, Lehnsherr. Mientras que Charles está lleno de empatía, tú no puedes sentir la más mínima compasión. ¿No te das cuenta del daño irreparable que le hiciste?

-¡Déjame ver a Charles! – ordenó Erik y con un parpadeo suyo, los barrotes de hierro vibraron. Le estaba demostrando que iba a partir el metal del portón si no lo obedecía.

Hank se tranquilizó y aunque no recuperó su forma humana, dejó de gruñir porque se daba cuenta de que lo que Magneto necesitaba era una prueba y él iba a dársela. A regañadientes, abrió la puerta.

-Sígueme – lo invitó.

Erik sintió una oleada de náuseas, que refrenó frotándose el estómago. Era por su condición, la noche anterior había descubierto que estaba esperando un hijo, y también por la ansiedad que le producía volver al lugar donde había vivido el mejor romance de su vida.

Caminaron los dos por el sendero de la avenida arboleada hasta que Hank le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera, se inclinaron juntos para espiar a través de unos arbustos frondosos y Erik vio lo que jamás hubiese imaginado ver: Charles estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, besando a Moira. Tal fue su estupor, que se hizo a un lado para vomitar.

Hank, que lo odiaba por haber abandonado a Charles en la playa, se conmovió solo un poco, y sintió remordimiento por haber sido tan cruel.

-Lo siento, Erik, pero no había otra manera. Tenías que ver la verdad con tus propios ojos.

Erik le lanzó una mirada de odio y se puso en posición de vuelo.

Hank bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Sentía pena por Magneto, increíblemente la sentía, pero su fidelidad a Charles hizo que no lo detuviera.

Erik se marchó de Westchester con el corazón hecho trizas y guardándose su secreto.

Ahora que volaban rumbo a París, Erik se dio cuenta de que en algún momento la relación de su ex amante con Moira había fracasado, claro que él no sabía que aquel beso que espió había sido la táctica de Charles para borrarle a la agente la memoria y sacársela de su vida para siempre.

Desde su asiento, Xavier terminó su vaso y se sirvió más whisky. Estaba claro que seguiría bebiendo hasta emborracharse. Erik suspiró desde el suyo. No podía creerlo pero lo seguía amando. Giró la cabeza y encontró un juego de ajedrez en su respectiva caja. Solo Charles podía tener uno en su avión privado. En silencio lo preparó y se acercó a su antiguo amante para hacer las paces con una partida.

Dialogaron o, mejor dicho, discutieron antes de empezarla. Charles le sacaba en cara lo que había sufrido por su culpa: no solo por la parálisis, sino por el descontrol mental que lo obligó a anular su mutación por medio del suero. 

Erik iba a revelarle el secreto que mejor guardaba pero calló. Total su ex amante ya no contaba con la telepatía y no podría leerlo. Él también había sufrido, demasiado, y se podría decir que en buena parte Charles tenía la culpa. Magneto había abandonado la playa de Cuba con un hijo de Xavier en las entrañas. Quiso regresar con él para que lo acompañara en el embarazo y lo criaran juntos pero ese beso con Moira le destruyó la ilusión por completo. Dio a luz en soledad dentro de un hospital frío y aséptico, y fue lo suficientemente afortunado para conocer a una enfermera que lo atendió cuando estaba convaleciente: Susan Dane. 

Erik tuvo una hija y la llamó Lorna porque era el segundo nombre de su madre. La adoraba y quiso entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma, pero sus hermanos mutantes lo necesitaban y por eso viajó a Dallas para proteger al Presidente. 

Magneto parpadeó para que Charles no viera sus lágrimas, y movió un peón. Al pensar en Lorna se había desconcentrado y prácticamente le entregó la partida. Lo que Xavier tuvo que hacer fue mover dos piezas más y le quitó el rey.

-Gracias, Erik – lo miró Charles con esa sonrisa genuina que Erik no había visto en tantos años.

-Me desconcentré – se excusó Magneto, nervioso, dándole a entender que no le había regalado el juego.

-No, quise decir gracias por este momento – explicó Charles con calma -. Por este juego, por hacerme olvidar que tú y yo – no pudo resistirse más y se inclinó para besarle los labios.

Erik suspiró al sentir su piel en su boca pero el recuerdo del dolor vivido lo hizo apartarse.

Charles se dio cuenta de que era demasiado impulsivo y retrocedió. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para sanar pero estaba convencido de que podrían reconciliarse y volver a ser la pareja enamorada que habían sido en la juventud. 

Horas más tarde, el comportamiento de Erik tratando de asesinar a Raven durante la firma del Tratado de Paz, su huida y el posterior ataque a la Casa Blanca, le quitaron la ilusión.

…………………….

Después de que Charles detuviera a Raven en Washington, Magneto huyó mientras la mente de los demás estaba congelada para que no lo atrapasen. Se acababa de ganar el rango del terrorista más buscado y se refugió en un bosque para buscar aliento. La bala de Mystique apenas le había rozado el cuello pero necesitaba atención médica. Recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, se limpió la sangre, que ya le había teñido la capa, y pensó en qué hacer a continuación. Después de su actuación, la reconciliación con Xavier quedaba descartada, también la estancia en el país porque todas las fuerzas de seguridad lo estarían buscando. Pensó en Lorna, en su adorada Lorna a la que había tenido que abandonar para viajar a Dallas sin pensar que no volvería a verla. Erik lloró desconsoladamente y recordó que Susan era una enfermera y podría atenderlo. 

Buscó fuerzas para emprender el vuelo hacia Denver pero la pérdida de sangre lo mareó y cayó pesadamente al piso. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Hank gritando:

-¡Aquí está, Charles! Lo llevo a Westchester enseguida.

………………

Abril de 1963

Erik se estaba adaptando a su nuevo estado con seis meses de embarazo. A la incomodidad del vientre se le sumaban malestares generales, dolores de espalda y abdominales, y fiebre porque aunque se hubiese preñado por la evolución mutante de su organismo, seguía siendo un hombre. Se había recluido en un departamento en Denver y había perdido contacto con los demás mutantes. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado y sintiera compasión o, peor, le avisara a su ex amante. Sabía que Charles no intentaría quitarle la criatura pero su traición al reiniciar una relación tan pronto con MacTaggert, le provocaba náuseas y dolores peores que el embarazo. Erik se llamaba a sí mismo un sobreviviente y quería arreglárselas por su cuenta antes que pedir ayuda. Después de que la fiebre le subiera la noche anterior, se había acostado y ahora estaba cubierto con las cobijas hasta el cuello, mientras tiritaba de frío. El vientre le dolía tanto que se había hecho un ovillo y respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse. Pensó que no le quedaba otra que llegar a un hospital pero si se presentaba en público con un embarazo de seis meses siendo un hombre, provocaría un escándalo y ocurriría lo que más temía: que los homo sapiens los convirtieran a él y a su hijo en ratas de laboratorio.

Prefirió esperar un par de horas más y si ni el dolor ni la fiebre cedían, tomaría la decisión drástica. En medio del sopor febril, agotado por el sufrimiento y las demandas del embarazo en su cuerpo, se quedó dormido. Soñó que yacía en su cama en Westchester y sostenía a un bebé dormido con el aspecto de un recién nacido. La criatura estaba envuelta en una manta de tela delicada, y se la veía tranquila y feliz. Él estaba feliz también y sonrió. Sintió unos labios húmedos en la mejilla y volteó la cabeza. Era Charles, sonriente, quien lo besaba para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Se notaba que podía caminar y tenía el mismo aspecto juvenil y entusiasta que cuando lo conoció. De alguna forma las cosas habían salido bien para la pareja porque ahora estaban juntos disfrutando de su hijo. 

Erik se sintió en paz y olvidó su malestar, la angustia y soledad que lo envolvían. Al cabo de un rato despertó del sueño para encontrarse en el lecho de su departamento en Denver. Pudo incorporarse porque el dolor había pasado y la fiebre también. Se observó el vientre abultado y sintió el movimiento de la criatura, solo que esta vez no le dolía como otras veces. Se podría decir que fue la primera vez que disfrutó sentirla dentro suyo. Se masajeó la zona baja donde sufría el mayor malestar porque llevaba todo el peso de la barriga y quedó en silencio. Erik era consciente de sus limitaciones y del peligro que corría. Había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en riesgo pero ahora tenía un hijo al cual proteger. Pensó en buscar la forma de comenzar a tener controles médicos y encontrar algún hospital para dar a luz ya que solo le quedaban tres meses más. Era increíble cómo el tiempo había pasado volando porque le parecía que fuera ayer cuando convivía con Charles y los demás mutantes en Westchester, y ellos se amaban en secreto y no tan en secreto. Recordó al telépata, su piel, su aroma, su belleza porque Magneto lo consideraba hermoso. Solo Charles había sabido amarlo, el recordar sus caricias aun le provocaba escalofríos y en momentos como estos las echaba de menos. 

El sueño había sido placentero y amargo a la vez. Con ese sabor agridulce de un momento ucrónico porque Erik estaba convencido de que no ocurriría jamás, se levantó con cuidado para prepararse algo que comer.

……………………..

1973

Charles había rastreado a Erik por medio de Cerebro y así lo había hallado en el bosque, de donde Hank lo rescató cuando cayó inconsciente. Beast había volado en el jet con Magneto y cuando llegó a la mansión, ya Charles lo estaba esperando para que juntos lo atendieran. Le limpiaron la herida y Hank lo medicó con antibióticos porque comenzaba a infectársele. Le quitaron el traje para ponerle un pijama cómodo y mientras lo hacían, Charles reparó en una cicatriz que le atravesaba el vientre. Suspiró imaginando los conflictos en los que su ex amante había estado metido, y sin pensarlo, le pasó el dedo a través de la línea. Parecía un corte profundo y quirúrgico por la exactitud pero lejos de plantearse una cirugía, se preguntó en qué contienda le habían atravesado la barriga de punta a punta. Hank lo trajo a la realidad, pidiéndole que le acercara la camisa. 

Ahora Erik yacía en la cama donde había dormido en el tiempo que vivió en Westchester. Seguía sin recuperar la consciencia pero Hank y Charles entendían que se trataba de un sueño reparador. Estaba boca arriba, cubierto con las sábanas hasta el pecho. Charles acababa de acomodarle la almohada y no quería apartarse de su lado. 

Hank estaba comenzando a sentir remordimiento por aquella vez que incitó a Erik para que viera el beso de su amigo con Moira. Se daba cuenta de que así había alejado a Magneto. Se preguntaba si había actuado bien, sabía que lo había hecho de buena fe, no había duda porque fue para ahorrarle a Charles el sufrimiento de una relación que él. Hank, un ratón de biblioteca recién enamorado de Raven, no podía entender el amor de Erik hacia Xavier. Pero ahora se planteaba que quizás, con su accionar había convertido a Magneto en una persona más cerrada y agresiva, y a Charles, en alguien sin esperanzas.

-Me quedaré con él, Hank – determinó el telépata -. Por si despierta en medio de la noche.

El joven comprendió que Charles se quería quedar a su lado solo y se retiró.

Charles observó a su antiguo amante. Una sola idea corría por su cabeza: meterse en su mente y leerlo porque la curiosidad lo carcomía por saber qué había sido de Erik en todo ese tiempo. Años atrás se había jurado que jamás volvería a entrar en esa cabeza, y había mantenido el juramento hasta ahora.

Con mucho cuidado, el telépata se concentró y se introdujo dentro de los pensamientos de la persona que más había amado, más que a su hermana, más que a sus amigos, más que a sí mismo.

“Erik sufría dolores terribles. Estaba en pleno trabajo de parto y había conseguido llegar al hospital a duras penas. Había ingresado por una puerta lateral para eludir a la gente y se había presentado en el pasillo del área de cirugía. Tenía una capa oscura con capucha para ocultar su rostro y su estado. Al llegar, se recargó en una pared retorciéndose de dolor. Creía que se moriría allí mismo. El metal de los picaportes, bancos y demás objetos vibraba peligrosamente. Se fue deslizando por la pared con ambas manos apretándose el vientre hasta que quedó sentado en el piso. No se animaba a gritar ayuda porque todavía no podía digerir la idea de que necesitaba el auxilio de los homo sapiens que tanto había despreciado. Pero cuando sintió que las entrañas se le partían, no tuvo más opción que gritar.

Lo vieron y corrieron a socorrerlo.”

Charles se retiró de su cabeza aturdido. No podía creer lo que acaba de observar. Erik había dado a luz. El telépata sabía que los mutantes varones podían concebir como una segunda mutación en su organismo, pero una cosa era leer una teoría como esa y otra saber que la persona que amaba había pasado por esa situación. ¿Y la criatura? ¿Qué había sido de ella?

Seguramente así Erik había conseguido esa misteriosa cicatriz. ¿Quién sería el otro padre? ¿Podría ser él? Tanta curiosidad lo obligó a entrar otra vez en su memoria.

“Encontró a Erik más tranquilo porque la anestesia le había calmado el dolor y ahora se disponían a abrirlo. Estaba en el quirófano y abría y cerraba los ojos. Los ojos verdes de una mujer detrás de una mascarilla lo aliviaban porque le recordaban a los de su madre. Era una enfermera que para tranquilizarlo le dijo que se llamaba Susan y que todo saldría bien. Erik cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos escuchó el llanto que tanto había anhelado oír y los abrió.

El médico declaró que era una niña sana.”

Charles volvió en sí más aturdido. Había sido una niña que había nacido sana y salva. Entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba ahora? Erik debía haberse separado de ella al ir a prisión o tal vez antes, la habría dado en adopción, o escondido, o. . . Charles estaba demasiado nervioso y comenzó a oír las voces otra vez. Rodó las ruedas para alejarse de la cama y apretarse la cabeza. Le costaba enfocarse y las voces lo estaban mareando. Tenía que marcharse para inyectarse el suero pero no quería dejar solo a Erik. 

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Charles? – le reclamó la voz calmada pero confundida de Magneto.

El telépata hizo un esfuerzo en medio del mareo y lo observó. Erik había despertado, se tocaba el vendaje del cuello y trataba de sentarse en la cama. 

-Tú me rescataste – suspiró Magneto, asombrado. Miró a su ex amante de una manera particular -. También puedo sentir que estuviste en mi cabeza porque mis ideas están revueltas. ¿Qué viste, Charles? – se inquietó -. ¿La viste a ella?

Charles pasó saliva, cuidando las palabras. La migraña ya se estaba yendo y podía concentrarse.

-Vi que tuviste una hija, solo eso – guardó un silencio que se volvió incómodo -. ¿Quién es su otro padre?

-Tú.

Charles perdió el control.

-¿Yo? ¿Era mía? – le reclamó -. ¿Por qué nunca me enteré? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? Vi que tuviste que colarte en un hospital para traerla al mundo. ¿Cómo no viniste por ayuda, Erik? Para contármelo, para que tú y yo. . .

-Vine cuando estabas demasiado entretenido besando a Moira – le recriminó con bronca -. Fue dos meses después de que nos separáramos.

Charles estaba más confundido que antes y sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué universo paralelo él había sostenido una relación con la agente MacTaggert? 

-Hank me invitó a ver el espectáculo – continuó Erik con sarcasmo para refrescarle la memoria -. Llegué apenas me enteré de que estaba esperando a nuestra hija. Tu amigo Beast no quiso dejarme pasar hasta que lo amenacé con torcer los hierros del portón como si fueran de goma y recién aceptó que entrara. Me llevó hasta unos arbustos y vi cómo la besabas, tú en tu silla, ella toda emperifollada como si estuviese por asistir a una fiesta, la besaste, Charles – siseó -. La besaste como si se tratara del amor de tu vida.

-Estúpido, Hank – susurró Charles, entendiendo al fin -. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Él sabía que me la estaba quitando de encima.

-No busques excusas, Charles – reclamó Magneto, claro y frío -. Aunque pude entender que hayas querido rehacer tu vida después de que nos separamos en la playa, pensé tontamente que yo tenía un lugar más importante y tardarías en buscar a otra persona.

-¡Mierda, Erik! – exclamó el telépata -. El día que me viste besarla, le estaba borrando los recuerdos para que no nos entregara a la CIA. Moira no es una traidora pero podían quitarle la información de un modo u otro y tuve miedo. Por eso la invité a pasear por el jardín y aproveché para borrársela. 

-¿La engañaste con un beso? – preguntó Erik descreído -. ¡Charles! Esa mujer gustaba de ti. 

-No he sido una buena persona – confesó el telépata arrepentido.

-De una manera u otra siempre te estás disculpando, Charles – observó Magneto hastiado -. Luego, sermoneas y ya, después de todo lo que pasé, ya no me importa.

-¡Erik! – exclamó.

Magneto se acomodó con claras intenciones de seguir durmiendo. No estaba de ánimo para discutir.

-De todas formas, gracias por la cama, por la curación, por todo – concluyó -. Buenas noches. 

Charles estaba triste. Sentía remordimiento y furia por no haber sabido antes que tenía una niña. Sufría el arrepentimiento por el beso a Moira porque de esa manera había desencadenado la huida de su amante llevándose a su hija. Eran demasiadas ideas y él también estaba cansado. Iba a preguntarle si deseaba que permaneciera en la habitación con él pero conocía a Erik y si estaba ofendido y exhausto, no tendría una respuesta amigable. Por el momento lo importante era que Magneto había regresado a Westchester y estaba a salvo.

……………………

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Tuve que cambiar los eventos históricos para que me cerrara la trama y por eso, como una ucronía, JFK no fue asesinado en 1963 sino más adelante.


	2. Segundo

Este fic está dedicado a @CamiHolland115. Espero que te guste. 

Agradezco a @KiKaLoBe por su ayuda.

Nuestro Secreto. Cherik (ErikMpreg)

Segundo 

Por respeto, Charles no quiso entrar otra vez en la cabeza de su ex amante y prefirió retirarse en silencio. Antes de cerrar la puerta, lo observó una vez más. No quería atormentarse imaginando lo que Erik debía haber sufrido, en lo diferente que sería la vida si hubiesen permanecido juntos, si Charles no hubiera besado a Moira aquella vez y, principalmente, se planteaba en dónde estaba su hija ahora. Pero tenía que descansar esa noche para seguir dialogando en la mañana y solo por eso se marchó.

En cuanto a Erik, la intromisión en su mente revolvió sus recuerdos y los fragmentos se le presentaron durante el sueño.

Recordó cuando estaba en la habitación del hospital sosteniendo a su hija por primera vez. La pequeña tenía el cabello como una pelusa de una tonalidad verdusca y él la veía hermosa, tan hermosa como veía a Charles. Estaba fascinado con su criatura y pensó en abandonar su causa para dedicarse por completo a ella. Sin embargo, tenía la obligación de protegerla y la única manera de lograrlo sería seguir luchando para defender a los mutantes porque Erik no dudaba de que la niña había heredado el gen X con semejantes progenitores. Más adelante podría desarrollar su poder magnético o la telepatía, u, otro don diferente. 

Susan entró. Erik pensó que venía a atenderlo hasta que vio a Emma Frost en el umbral.

-Hola, Magneto – lo saludó la telépata con su sonrisita y entró.

A Erik le cambió la expresión. Había transcurrido todo el embarazo sufriendo privaciones para mantenerse oculto y ahora que acababa de pasar por el calvario del parto, Emma lo había encontrado con su telepatía seguramente.

Susan sonreía aliviada. Estaba feliz porque había llegado esta mujer que parecía conocer a Erik y ella había sentido compasión por el mutante por creer que no tenía a nadie y estaba abandonado a su suerte con su bebé. Se despidió de Emma y de Magneto para darles privacidad.

La psíquica se sentó en un extremo de la cama. Por instinto, Erik apretó a su hija contra su pecho para protegerla, y esto la hizo reír.

-¡Por favor, Erik! Ya desconfiaste demasiado de tus hermanos mutantes para reaccionar así. Crees que vengo, ¿a qué? ¿a quitártela? ¿a lastimar a tu hija? – rio más ante su mirada de desconcierto -. Sí, ya sé que es una niña porque leí a la enfermera que es tan amable contigo. Siente por ti una compasión terrible. Tú, Magneto, provocaste compasión en una homo sapiens.

-¿Qué quieres? – le reclamó con autoridad. 

-Quiero ayudarte – contestó Emma, poniéndose seria -. Sabes que no te dejarán salir de aquí. Esa enfermera quiere ayudarte, la leí, pero los demás están pensando en retenerte junto con tu hija. Corres peligro y recién parido y con un bebé en brazos no podrás defenderte aun con tu mutación. Y si consigues escapar, ellos te rastrearán porque ya saben que diste a luz, te obligarán a vivir como un refugiado, siempre huyendo, y con una criatura a cuestas no durarías mucho tiempo. Por eso quiero ayudarte borrando de la mente de todos los que te conocieron ahora cualquier información sobre ti o sobre tu hija.

Erik se relajó. Emma tenía razón y su plan, sentido. Pero no confiaba plenamente en ella y sospechaba que la ayuda no sería desinteresada.

La psíquica sonrió al leerlo.

-Lo único que deseo, querido, es que más adelante me ayudes cuando te lo pida.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? – preguntó Erik con aprensión. 

-Lo que vaya a necesitar, solo soy telépata, no puedo leer el futuro. 

Erik no se convencía porque le estaba ofreciendo un trato sin saber lo que le pediría a cambio. Él ya había planeado cómo escapar pero en cada fase existiría un margen de peligro para él y para la criatura que con Emma controlando mentalmente a todos, sería más sencillo. 

-De acuerdo – accedió finalmente -. Esta tarde saldremos de aquí. Solo te pido que congeles y borres la memoria de todos, menos la de la enfermera que conociste recién.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Emma suspicaz -. ¿Acaso te gusta?

Erik no se molestó en responderle. Susan Dane le recordaba a su madre en lo físico y también en la bondad y compasión. Estaba seguro de que ella no los dañaría ni a él ni a su hija.

Emma se puso de pie.

-Tenemos un trato, Magneto. Yo te ayudaré ahora y tú, cuando te lo pida más adelante – se acercó a la cabecera para observar a la niña -. Hola, lindura – le sonrió y la pequeña continuó durmiendo -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lorna – contestó Erik rápido y seco.

-Adiós, Lorna – se despidió Emma y miró a Magneto -. Nos veremos esta tarde. 

…………………..

Erik despertó en medio de la madrugada. Estaba en su lecho en Westchester con el vendaje en el cuello. Recordó que Charles lo había rescatado y sabía de la niña. Sudaba tanto que se quitó las cobijas. El recuerdo transformado en sueño había sido demasiado vívido. Volteó hacia la ventana entreabierta. Las cortinas flotaban con la brisa nocturna. Podía huir pero prefería no hacerlo porque había decidido intentar recomponer su relación con el telépata y aunque no volvieran a amarse, podrían respetarse como personas maduras.

Había sudado tanto que decidió quitarse la camisa también. Con la luz tenue que se colaba de los faros de la fachada de la mansión, pudo verse la cicatriz de la cesárea y pensó en Lorna. Recordó que el plan de Emma había resultado un éxito y él decidió viajar a un pueblito en Colorado para criar a su hija en paz. Vivió tres años en el anonimato, rodeado de homo sapiens tranquilos, como el padre soltero de una niña pequeña en una casita dentro del poblado, que no despertaba sospechas. Lorna era un ángel y se ganaba el corazón de quienes la conocían. Le gustaba comprar dulces en el almacén y jugar en el tobogán y las hamacas de la plaza. Erik era feliz con ella hasta que una mañana de un miércoles muy temprano, en 1966, alguien golpeó la puerta principal.

Erik fue a abrir sorprendido porque no recibía visitas ni menos a esa hora, y se encontró con ella.

-Hola – lo saludó la telépata y entró como si fuese su propia casa. Estudió el ambiente -. Veo que conseguiste adaptarte.

Erik estaba aturdido. En un segundo recordó la promesa de tres años atrás. Tres años, la edad de Lorna.

Emma rio con su confusión.

-¡Vamos! Dame crédito porque te regalé tres años de tranquilidad. Ahora solo necesito un trabajito.

Magneto volteó hacia la escalera. Su hija estaba en su dormitorio descansando. Le hizo una seña a Frost para que se sentaran en unos sillones que había allí cerca y le pidió que bajara la voz para que fueran discretos y no despertaran a la niña.

Una vez sentados, Emma fue directo a la cuestión.

-Se trata del presidente.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Erik suspicaz y cruzó los brazos a la defensiva. 

-Este viernes llegará a Dallas, en Texas, y necesito que estés allí.

-Emma, por más promesas que te haya hecho, no voy a entrometerme en asuntos de política – le dejó en claro y volteó hacia la escalera otra vez -. Tengo una hija pequeña y no quiero verme involucrado en nada que la ponga en peligro.

-¿Qué hay de nuestra causa? – le recriminó, alzando la voz adrede. 

Erik le hizo un gesto para que la bajara.

-¿Cómo ayudaría a nuestra causa buscar al presidente en Dallas?

-Porque debes protegerlo.

-De eso se encargan los mejores agentes del país.

-Él es uno de los nuestros.

Magneto la miró, descreído, y se levantó.

-Emma, regresa cuando necesites mi ayuda de veras.

-Me lo prometiste – lo enfrentó la telépata, poniéndose de pie, enojada.

-¿De veras esperas que te crea que los homo sapiens eligieron como líder a uno de los nuestros? – le contestó Magneto, cansado -. Y de ser así, ¿por qué nuestros hermanos viven escondidos todavía? ¿Por qué yo tuve que huir de ese hospital y por qué tengo que cuidarme de mostrar en público quién soy realmente, si nuestro presidente es uno de nosotros?

-Vives escondido porque elegiste hacerlo, Magneto – le espetó Emma el alias con rencor -. Tú fuiste el que nos inspiró a todos a ser como somos, a no vivir en las sombras, y ahora tú, por propia voluntad, te refugiaste aquí a vivir una vida que no te mereces con el poder que tienes. 

-Lo hice para protegerla – le siseó.

-Eso no tiene importancia – le respondió la telépata con desprecio -. Con respecto a la identidad de nuestro presidente, cuento con una fuente idónea, una que tú conoces.

-Mystique – dedujo Erik. Confiaba en Raven así que si ella había traído la información, tenía que aceptarla como certera -. ¿Qué averiguó?

Emma se dio cuenta que de a poco lo estaba convenciendo, y volvió a sentarse más relajada.

-Ella se infiltró en todos los organismos secretos y descubrió que el presidente es un mutante como nosotros, no me dijo su poder, pero sí que lo puede ocultar perfectamente. El asunto es que desea hacerlo público la semana entrante y es por eso que aprovecharán este viernes. . .

-¿Quiénes? – la interrumpió Erik -. ¿Quiénes aprovecharán este viernes?

-No puedo darte esa información al menos que te involucres.

Magneto sacudió la cabeza, sin convencerse. Volteó hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle y observó a la gente que paseaba tranquila y distraída. Se trataba de homo sapiens con los que había aprendido a convivir. Era cierto que no había sido su sueño exactamente, él con sus ideas supremacistas, había bregado por la emancipación y dominio mutante, pero tenía que mantenerse oculto por Lorna. Con una hija tan pequeña, no podía darse el lujo de enfrentarse a ellos en una lucha que no se sabía cuánto pudiera durar ni cuán peligrosa podría ser.

-Hola, papi – oyó la voz somnolienta de la pequeña al final de la escalera. Lorna bostezó antes de comenzar a bajar con el cabello verdusco revuelto, un oso de peluche en la mano, su pijama rosa y sus pantuflas blancas.

Emma volvió a levantarse para estudiarla. La niña era muy parecida a Charles y no dejaba en duda su paternidad. 

Erik llegó hasta los pies de la escalera para cargarla en brazos. Le besó la frente y Lorna bostezó otra vez. La telépata notó cómo la mirada, la compostura, todo Magneto se había transformado de solo verla, y sintió furia de que hubiera cambiando a esa niña por la causa que ella aun defendía.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, Lorna – le habló Erik con una dulzura increíble -. Es temprano y tendrás sueño antes del almuerzo.

-Pero me desperté – la niña bostezó nuevamente y se frotó los ojos. Vio a Emma -. Hola.

-Hola, lindura – la saludó con la misma sonrisa que la vez cuando la conoció -. Parece que te despertaste demasiado temprano, ¿te gustaría dormirte otra vez?

-No te atrevas, Emma – la amenazó Magneto y su mirada se transformó en la del mutante vengativo de años atrás.

El metal de la sala comenzó a brillar. Astuta, Frost no había traído nada metálico consigo y se convirtió en diamante. 

Erik pensó en su casco guardado en un baúl de hierro en su dormitorio y alzó un brazo hacia arriba para abrirlo y atraerlo. Lorna seguía adormilada pero la actitud de su padre la asustó y se prendió más a su cuello con mucho temor.

Emma no había deseado ser tan drástica pero no encontró otra salida más que meterse en la cabeza de Magneto o de Lorna para aterrorizar a su padre. Él controló un barral de bronce de la cortina de la sala, pero Frost se acordaba de cómo la había ahorcado en Rusia, y se le adelantó desvaneciendo a la niña.

-Un paso en falso y le destruyo el cerebro, Magneto – coaccionó Emma, con fría autoridad -. Baja la varilla que estás controlando.

Erik se vio acorralado y mientras observaba impotente a su hija desvanecida en sus brazos, dejó caer el barral.

-Coloca el casco dentro de su baúl de hierro – ordenó Frost a continuación. Le estaba leyendo la mente y a él no le quedó más opción que obedecerla -. Bien, ahora dejaremos que tu hija duerma un rato y tú y yo tendremos una breve plática de negocios.

Magneto cerró el puño para guardar el casco. Podía sentir todo el metal de la cuadra en cada célula del cuerpo. Pensó en usar algo pequeño y punzante. Sería un golpe rápido aunque Emma siguiera bajo su forma de diamante. La miró a los ojos con ganas de matarla hasta que un chillido de Lorna lo hizo volverse desesperado hacia la niña. La pequeña comenzó a gemir en sueños.

-¿Qué le está pasando? – clamó, angustiado -. ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Basta!

-Quiero que me obedezcas – reclamó la telépata, gélida. Miró a la niña, que dejó de gemir y siguió durmiendo -. Primero, para demostrarte que me preocupo por tu bienestar, arreglé antes de venir un asunto en Denver. Susan Dane, la enfermera que se ganó tu cariño, recibió una visita mía hace un par de horas. Vive sola y su contacto social es apenas el profesional del hospital al que asististe. La convencí de que tiene una hija, Lorna, que ahora duerme en una habitación en su departamento.

Erik estaba nervioso, desconsolado y con unas ganas de matar a Emma que lo desbordaban. Sin embargo, Frost se metió en su mente y le ordenó que se sentara con la pequeña en brazos. Magneto no tuvo opción.

La telépata siguió.

-Viajaremos primero a Denver, donde dejarás a la niña en la cama del departamento de Dane. No temas, será algo temporal, te lo prometo. Regresaremos el fin de semana a buscarla y podrás vivir con ella en paz el resto de tu vida.

-Despiértala ya – ordenó Magneto.

-No todavía – diciendo esto, Emma recuperó su forma humana, ya que con Erik bajo control, no corría más peligro -. Vamos – lo apremió -. Mientras más rápido finiquitemos esto, más rápido recuperarás a tu hija sana y salva.

Erik, completamente contra su voluntad, no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle los pasos.

………………

1973

Charles despertó en medio de la noche porque la angustia en la mente de Erik lo aturdía. Sentía que su examante estaba sufriendo demasiado. Agradeció el no haberse inyectado antes de dormir porque su telepatía le indicaba que Erik lo necesitaba imperiosamente. Se metió en la silla de ruedas junto a la cama y enfiló hacia el otro dormitorio. 

Magneto estaba a pocas puertas del suyo y Charles entró preocupado. Lo encontró junto a la ventana, listo para partir volando.

-Erik – llamó con firmeza.

Su examante volteó.

-Lo recordé todo, Charles – confesó. Tenía la voz trémula y los ojos enrojecidos -. Yo no dejé a nuestra hija con Susan para ayudar a nuestros hermanos mutantes sino que ella, Emma Frost, me obligó. Lorna estaba dormida, controlada por Emma, y yo no pude despedirme. Quizás Frost cambió mis recuerdos y tú los acomodaste al meterte en mi cabeza. Yo. . .

Erik cayó de rodillas al piso. Tanta emoción junto con la herida lo había debilitado. Charles rodó la silla ligero hasta él y lo sujetó en sus brazos.

-Volvamos a la cama, amor – suspiró al poder llamarlo así -. No estás en condiciones de estar levantado todavía y necesito que me cuentes todo.

Magneto quiso argumentar que la niña quizás todavía corría peligro pero no tenía fuerzas para incorporarse y dejó que el telépata lo guiara de cuenta nueva hacia el lecho.

-Así que el nombre que elegiste fue Lorna – sonrió Charles, mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse -. Era el segundo nombre de tu madre si mal no recuerdo.

-Se llama Lorna Lehnsherr.

-Escucha, Erik – le pidió el telépata con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -. Necesito recabar toda la información que tengas de ella para ayudarte. ¿Quieres contármelo o prefieres que rastree tu recuerdo?

-Entra en mi mente – suspiró Magneto cansado y cerró los ojos. Se ubicó boca arriba -. Lee toda la información que tenga. Tuve que dejarla dormida en la habitación de Susan antes de partir a Dallas. Emma tal vez se metió en mi cabeza cuando me detenían para que no recordara que había sido coaccionado por ella y por eso creí que había abandonado a Lorna por voluntad propia.

-Erik, tranquilízate – le pidió Charles con otra caricia en la frente -. Voy a averiguarlo todo y pronto recuperaremos a Lorna – cerró los ojos y manteniendo la mano en la sien de su antiguo amante, se concentró. Vio cuando Erik llevaba a Lorna dormida en brazos, custodiados ambos por Emma. Subieron al coche de ella y viajaron hasta Denver. Frost congeló a todos los del edificio, incluida Susan por supuesto, para que Magneto pudiera dejar a su hija en la cama. Le suplicó que la despertara un momento para que pudiera despedirse y prometerle que esa señora la cuidaría mientras él se marchaba, pero que regresaría pronto por ella. Emma se negó y tuvo que controlarlo mentalmente para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo hasta Dallas. Amenazado y sin salida, Erik cumplió lo que ella le ordenara pero el plan falló y fue apresado como asesino. Pocos meses más tarde se enteró de que Frost también había sido capturada y no se sabía nada de su paradero. Supuso que Trask la había matado con sus experimentos aunque no tenía pruebas para asegurarlo.

Charles se retiró de la mente y se pasó los dedos por los ojos. Había sido emocionante conocer a la niña y desesperante no haber podido ayudarlos ni a ella ni a Erik a deshacerse de Emma siete años atrás. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Magneto, que respiraba profundo y pausado, relajándose más y más.

-Mientras descansas, me conectaré con Cerebro para rastrear a Lorna – decidió el telépata. Estaba más que ansioso por hacer contacto con ella -. Descubriré dónde está y mañana viajaremos a primera hora a buscarla.

Erik asintió y se acomodó de lado para seguir durmiendo. 

Charles enfiló hacia el ascensor y bajó al sótano para conectarse. Estaba tan excitado que los dedos le sudaban y se pasó varias veces la mano por el pelo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se calzó el casco y encendió la máquina. Su instinto lo guio a rastrearla entre los mutantes. Escudriñó cada luz roja. Pasaron quince minutos, media hora, una, y tuvo que desconectarse porque sentía que se desmayaría. Se pasó las manos por la cara. No quería darse por vencido. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a intentarlo. Había buscado la mente entre las de niñas mutantes que vivieran con una adulta en Denver o sus alrededores pero ahora cambió la estrategia y se concentró en encontrar solo la mente de una pequeña mutante de diez años. Funcionó porque enseguida la localizó. Lorna vivía desde hacía seis meses en un orfanato porque Susan había fallecido en un accidente. Era una niña fuerte que a pesar de la tragedia, mantenía su entereza. Sin lugar a dudas había heredado los genes resilientes de Magneto. Charles se estremeció al notar que Lorna no había olvidado a su padre. Quiso hablarle, consolarla con alguna palabra en sueños ya que a esa hora la niña dormía, pero no se animó. Decidió desconectarse. Estuvo un rato recuperando el aliento y después subió a la cocina para comer algo y recuperar fuerzas. 

Antes de encender el interruptor, Charles leyó la mente de Hank. El joven estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, lleno de remordimiento. El telépata enfiló hasta allí y se ubicó a su lado. 

-Charles, lo siento – sollozó -. Hace diez años creí que sería lo mejor para ti.

El telépata lo miró sin decir nada. Sentía bronca, impotencia y estaba a punto de culpar a Hank de todo el mal que les había ocurrido a Erik y a su hija, pero se contuvo.

-Actuaste con arrogancia – le recriminó con calma -. Te creíste con un derecho superior a decidir qué era mejor para mí y engañaste a Erik, que jamás nos mintió ni a ti ni a mí. Confiaba en ti, Hank.

-Dime qué puedo hacer para enmendarlo – suplicó el joven, llorando -. ¡Haré lo que me digas, Charles!

El telépata perdió la paciencia. 

-¿Puedes viajar como Logan en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado para que Erik y Lorna no sufran lo que sufrieron por tu culpa?

Hank quedó desencajado.

-¿Quién es Lorna?

Charles miró al techo y suspiró para calmarse.

-Lorna es la hija que Erik venía a contarme que estaba esperando cuando tú lo engañaste. 

Hank sintió un nudo en el estómago. Recordó la desesperación de Magneto por encontrar a Charles y la mirada de decepción cuando se marchaba. 

El telépata continuó con la voz quebrada.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para revertir ese pasado, nada. Pero mañana viajaré a buscarla. 

-¡Déjame ayudarlos, por favor! – rogó -. Puedo pilotear el jet. ¿A dónde hay que ir, Charles? ¿Dónde la localizaste?

-En un orfanato en Denver – fue todo lo que contestó y ya sin hambre por la discusión, prefirió marcharse.

Hank se agarró la cabeza con las manos y siguió sollozando. Charles lo había encontrado en la cocina porque el joven no había podido conciliar el sueño por la culpa. Encontrar a Erik y traerlo a Westchester lo había hecho plantearse la moral de su accionar más de diez años antes. Hank no era una persona manipuladora ni gozaba engañando, solo había querido ayudar a su amigo en esa ocasión y por arrogancia se había equivocado tanto.

……………………………………

Por la mañana, Erik quiso levantarse y desayunar en el comedor y, más tarde, se juntó con Charles en su despacho. Escuchó atentamente lo que el telépata había descubierto y se restregó los ojos cuando se enteró de que Lorna nunca lo había olvidado.

-Quiero partir ya mismo – decidió -. Esa bestia amiga tuya puede pilotear la nave.

Charles asintió porque él también estaba ansioso.

-Hank está arrepentido.

-Me importa un bledo si lo está o no – contestó Magneto y se puso de pie -. Vamos a salir ya, Charles. Fueron siete años en prisión, esperando verla, no puedo esperar más.

-Erik, escucha, por favor – le habló el telépata con calma -. Para entrar en el orfanato, voy a congelar a todos. Tú te encargarás de buscarla y traerla con nosotros. Ella te recuerda y no se asustará al verte, al contrario, querrá seguirte. Hank permanecerá en la nave para despegar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo, Charles – apremió Magneto -. Ya vamos.

Charles se asombró porque pocas veces lo había visto tan nervioso. Pensó que la última vez había sido cuando volaban a detener a Shaw y ninguno de los dos sabía que ya estaba esperando Lorna.

-¡Charles! – lo llamó Erik imperante desde la puerta -. Dile a ese perro que ponga en marcha los motores.

Charles manejó la silla hacia él, escondiendo una sonrisa. 

-Vamos a Denver, entonces – dejó asentado.

……………………………..

Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
